Meant To Be
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: This is an AU story of "Bones". It starts two months after the Gemma Arrington case. BoothxOC, HodginsxOC. No Angela or Brennan, the OC's replace them. Please give it a chance!
1. Today Isn't The Same

**Title: Meant To Be**

**Summary: Booth and Riona Gallagher meet up 2 months after their first case.**

**Backstory: **Riona Gallagher is of my own creation, as is Ella Anderson. Riona is still going to be Max and Ruth's daughter. She was still 'abandoned' by Matthew, Christine, and Russ. Her best friend, Aislinn Holmstead, got her parents to adopt Riona after she would come home from school with Aislinn and have clear signs of abuse on her body. Riona is not quite as rational or logical as Brennan, and is a bit more of a romantic. And, she's completely obsessed with "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". She would be 27 during this story. Aislinn is also 27. Ella Anderson is in place of Angela. She has had a rough childhood, and she met Riona through an online site called Shelfari, where they both joined a Hogwarts group. She becomes the Forensic Artist, or however you describe Angela's job. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Today Isn't The Same**

Today started out like any other day. I woke up at precisely six o'clock this morning thanks to my alarm. The sunlight streamed through the rose pink curtains of my bedroom to greet me as I got out of bed and grabbed my royal purple silk robe from the foot post on my bed, wrapped it around myself, and went over to my vanity. I picked out the basic make-up that I'd need for the day and set my brush in front of the pale pink blush and the basic green eyeshadow that I had chosen. After that, I go to my closet and pick the dark purple blouse that I had bought for my junior year of high school with a lighter pinkish-purple colored tank-top to go underneath. I pull out one of my favorite pairs of dark blue jeans to wear with it. Then, I grab the light purple flower necklace that Aislinn had given me for my 17th birthday, my two favorite rings-a silver Claddagh Ring and a family heirloom-and the watch that I had gotten for my 16th birthday. I thought that this would be a great day, as I got to go out to the University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia for a lecture series today. So, with my Cream Soda in my hand, I walk to my car to get my notes from the Jeffersonian.

Of course, it was the last week of December. So, I had my pink fluffy winter hat over my curled hair. I had my warm black leather gloves on my hands and my pink scarf wrapped around my neck. I turn my car heater on as high as it would go to get over to the Jeffersonian.

"Hi, Riona," Ella smiles at me as I walk in.

"Hi, Ella. I hope you'll be able to do things without me this week. I don't want you to have to deal with Zack and Dr. Hodgins all by yourself," I felt a little bad about leaving one of my best friends with the boys of our lab, but I did have to go and do my lectures on skull reconstruction.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern," she replies.

I nod. "Well, I have to grab my notes and get to Philly. I'll see you in a week, Ella."

"Have fun, Riona," she hugs me tightly before I head to my office.

I had decided that I was going to drive, because it was just over two and a half hours. So, I drove straight to my hotel after grabbing my notes. It was very long and boring, but I had my potential song-fic songs blaring, and I couldn't help but smile once "Things I'll Never Say" came on. I sang along as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

I arrived a couple hours before the Philadelphia Flyers VS Red Wings hockey game. I smile, and I decide to go watch it, because I wanted to see it live, and I didn't start lectures until tomorrow. So, I go to get a ticket.

Looking around as I get into the arena, I didn't notice when the man in front of me stopped. I run right into him, and he whirls around.

"I'm sorry," he says, and my head whips up at the voice.

"Booth," I breathe.

"Bones," his eyes widen as he whispers the nick name that he had started calling me.

"What're you doing here?" I demand, trying not to show how happy I was to see him.

"Investigating a murder. I'm waiting for the lab results. So, I decided to catch the game. What about you?"

"I'm starting a lecture series on skull reconstruction tomorrow. I'm from Michigan, so I decided to catch the hockey game."

We had started walking again, and he swiftly pulls me to the side. I glare at him, fighting the urge to slap him like I did the last time he had grabbed me.

"You were about to run into a trash can, _Dr. Gallagher_," he emphasizes my name in a way that irks me.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor, _Agent Booth_," I pull away from him and head to my seat, only to find out that he matched me step for step because he sat right next to me.

This day was not off to the great start I wanted it to be.

* * *

So, there we go. Please read and review?


	2. Just Give It A Chance

**Disclaimer: OKAY, I forgot to make it clear that I do NOT own "Bones" in the last chapter. But...I think that you all figured that out. **

**Chapter Summary: **Picks up in the middle of the Hockey game, progresses from there. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Give It A Chance**

By the break after the second period, I was no longer happy to be here. The Red Wings were losing, quite badly, and I was stuck sitting next to Booth. I sigh and fidget in my seat, and he looks over at me.

"I'm sorry," he tells me.

This shocked me. I look up at him and stare into the golden chocolate brown eyes that had first captivated me when he walked into my lecture hall two months ago.

"For what?" I finally ask.

"For grabbing you the way I did. Not earlier, but the first time. It was the first time you dealt with a murder investigation, and I shouldn't have been so stupid as to just grab you. So, I'm sorry."

I had forgiven him as soon as I had made it to the elevator that day, but I thought it would do well for him to hear it.

"I forgave you about five minutes after it happened, Booth. I hated myself for slapping you. It was an awful thing to do, especially with the people that you work with all around us. So, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Bones," I was softening, and every time he called me Bones, I was smiling on the inside.

I nod and stay quiet, turning back to the ice. I had wanted to go have fun, and I ended up being stuck with Booth doing deep thinking about how I felt. I had felt something for Booth the moment that I had met his eyes, and seeing him again only made those feelings stronger. They had never gone away, in fact, they had steadily grown deeper throughout my heart the past two months.

The game starts back up again, and the Red Wings are able to come back and make a spectacular save with a couple of fouls from the Flyers which included a cross-check and high sticking, along with some spectacular scores and saves made by our players. Finally, Detroit manages to win, and I start jumping up and cheering. Booth groans loudly and starts swearing.

"Are you okay?" I ask, a little amused.

"We had this game in the bag. How did the Wings manage to win?"

"Because they're good," I smirk at him.

He gives me a look.

"Will you walk me out to the parking lot, Booth?" my thoughts spilled out of my mouth as I had tried to think of something to make him smile again.

It worked, and he smiled widely as we walked out.

"Riona, can I ask you something?" he asks as we're getting out into the parking lot.

"Sure," I say.

"Will you go out with me?" he looks down into my eyes.

I stare at him, dumbfounded. I knew that I had strong feelings for him, but I didn't know if I could take going out with him only to fight over something stupid and break up.

"I don't know, Booth," I murmur.

"Look, I know that we didn't do well when we were working together, but that night that I took you out to the pool hall, I told you that I felt like this was going somewhere. I still think that it could. We just have to give it a chance. Please, just give it a chance," he looks at me with pleading eyes, and I wanted to say yes, but I was still hesitant.

"One date, Riona. Give me one date, and if it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone."

"You have one date," I concede finally.

"Great. How about dinner?" he gives me the same smile he had when he asked me if I believed in fate two months prior.

"I could eat. There's a great shawarma place near my hotel where we could go," I suggest with a smile.

"Hey, I'm from Philly. I know the perfect place for us to go."

"But, I like shawarma. I know that I don't look it, but I'm Lebanese. I'm a very weird mix of things, actually."

"You're clearly weird."

"Hey!" I pout at him.

"Please let me pick. It's a great place." He pulls me closer to him and intertwines our fingers. I can't help but lean closer to him, so I wrap my arm around his.

"Okay."

"I missed you, these past couple of months, Bones," he admits as we walk to our cars.

"I thought about you every day. I was so upset with myself for slapping you. I thought that we could have had a good future after we kissed that night."

"Do you still think so?" he stops so he can look into my eyes.

"My heart does. So, yes. I do. I still believe in fate."

He leans in, pressing his lips gently against mine. My heart starts racing as I wrap my arms around his neck and stretch up onto my tip toes to make it easier to kiss him. I was falling for him hard. It was just so easy. I knew that I had to give this a chance, because it could be the best decision of my life.

* * *

So, there's chapter two. And, yes...I have a nod to "The Avengers". There will be many references in this story. Most, very blatant "Buffy" ones. But, can you really blame me for that? xD Please review!


	3. Fate

**Okay, folks. Thank you for the few who have reviewed. (FaithinBones, razztaztic, and Guest) This chapter is definitely my shortest one, but it's also important for Riona.**

**Note: "Fate" is a song that I wrote lyrics for myself. I imagine it sung like a Taylor Swift song (I'm 16, cut me some slack.). Again, I do not own "Bones", as I am not Kathy Reichs or Hart Hanson. I just want Booth. So, if you need some Christmas present ideas for me, there you go. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fate**

Booth and I had been dating for a couple days. He was going back to DC after solving the murder of a boy at the University of Philadelphia. It had been his girlfriend, because she thought that he was cheating on her when he was only talking to his sister who he hadn't seen in years.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm stuck here," I tell him at the airport.

"Yeah, me, too. Call me as soon as you get back to DC, okay?"

"Okay, Booth," I smile at his eagerness, but I also wanted to be with him as soon as I could.

"See you soon, Bones," he leans in for a quick kiss, which turned into a very brief and inevitable make-out session before he had to go.

I get back to my hotel room, and I stare angrily at the bland materials of the room. The maroon colored curtains that covered my window didn't allow for the sun to filter in like they did at home. The bed had a gold comforter with silver swirly flower shaped patterns, and there were gold sheets. The pillows were a silver color. The bed looked pretty, but it was rather uncomfortable to sleep in. Or, maybe it was because I had fallen asleep in Booth's arms the past couple nights, and the bed was awful in comparison. I sit at the hard wooden desk chair that matched the desk that the room provided and pulled out my laptop.

_Fate_

_Another time, another place,_

_Things have changed_

_Until I see your face._

_You've got that smile_

_That melts my heart._

_I think of you_

_Whenever we're apart._

_'Cause it was fate_

_That brought us together._

_It was fate,_

_That showed us who we are._

_It was fate,_

_That let me know_

_I can't live without you._

_It was fate,_

_That showed me..._

_I'm in love with you._

_When we first met,_

_We didn't get along._

_But, now I'll take a bet,_

_That us, together, will be strong._

_I can see us in a year,_

_Laughing over something stupid._

_You're holding me,_

_And my face is buried in your chest._

_I can see us in five years,_

_Married quite happily._

_I can see us in ten years,_

_With a big family._

_'Cause it was fate_

_That brought us together._

_It was fate,_

_That showed us who we are._

_It was fate,_

_That let me know_

_I can't live without you._

_It was fate,_

_That showed me..._

_I'm in love with you._

_I knew we were meant to be,_

_Right from the very beginning._

_Because, you and me,_

_We just sounded right together._

_And, you and me are forever._

_Because fate proves that we are meant to be._

I stare at what I had written, and I knew that it was all true. I loved Booth. I could see a future with him. And, I wanted it so badly. He was right that it was fate.

* * *

So, how did you like that one? Next Chapter they're back in DC, and we have a familiar (from the show) face pop in. Because I found it hilarious, and I loved the premise. Hehehe...


	4. A New Year's Surprise

**Okay, seriously. The reviews, even if they are few, mean the world to me. I'm glad that you enjoy my OC. This chapter is very fluffy. And, like I mentioned at the end of Chapter 3, we get to see a character from the show. And, it's not one of the Squints.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own "Bones". I'm trying to figure out a way to get Booth, though. xD**

**I also don't own the songs used below, "Built To Last" by Melee, and "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" by Relient K. So, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Year's Surprise**

I was finally back in DC after a week of lectures. It wasn't the vacation that I had wanted, because after seeing Booth, he was all I could think about. Booth was extremely happy for me to be back home, too.

"Hey, Baby," Booth meets me at my place for the New Year's party that we were going to.

"Hi, Booth," I smile and kiss him a quick hello. "You look good in a tux."

"And, you look absolutely beautiful."

I smile and look down at my gown, which was a lot like Buffy's Prom dress. Long and flowing, a pale pink, and strapless. It fit perfectly.

"I really like this dress," I tell Booth, blushing.

"The dress doesn't make you look any more beautiful than you already are," he whispers in my ear before kissing me again.

"Mmm. Booth, we're gonna be late," I moan.

Booth laughs as he pulls away from me. He rests his forehead against mine as we just smile at each other. I could see the love he had for me shining in his golden chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess we better get going then," he sighs.

"We'll have time tonight," I give him a deliberately sexy half smile with a coy look in my eyes.

"Good," Booth leans in for another kiss before we head out to his FBI standard issue SUV.

Booth and I arrive to see the party in full swing. And, I mean that somewhat literally, as many people were dancing and swinging each other around. Booth squeezes my hand and nods towards the dance floor. I smile in agreement and let him lead me to the dance floor.

_I've looked for love in stranger places_

_But never found someone like you_

_Someone whose smile_

_Makes me feel I've been holding back_

_And now there's nothing I can do_

_'Cause this is real and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_Most of all, most of all_

_It's built to last, it's built to last__  
_

_All of our friends saw from the start_

_So why didn't we believe it too?_

_Oh yeah, now look where we are_

_You're in my heart now_

_And there's no escaping it for you__  
_

_'Cause this is real and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_Most of all, most of all_

_It's built to last__  
_

_Walking on the hills at night_

_With those fireworks and candlelight_

_You and I were made to get love right__  
_

_'Cause this is real and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_Most of all, most of all_

_It's built to last__  
_

_'Cause you are the sun in my universe_

_Consider the best when we felt the worst_

_And most of all, most of all, most of all_

_Most of all, most of all, most of all_

_It's built to last_

Booth brings me up from a dip as the song finishes and kisses me.

"I love you," he tells me.

"I love you, too, Booth."

We keep dancing for a while before deciding to go get some food. Booth grabs some chips and salsa, but once I see the cucumbers, that's what my plate is filled with. Booth raises an eyebrow at me.

"I love cucumber," I tell him before I start devouring it.

"I can see that," he replies, amused, as he eats his chips and salsa.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice says as he moves between Booth and I to get some food.

"Michael?" I look at my ex-assistant professor/ex-boyfriend.

"Riona? You look nice," he smiles at me.

"Thank you. So do you," my eyes roam across his short black hair which led me to his blue eyes and then down his lean frame that was encased in a light blue dress shirt and some dark slacks.

"Hi, I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm Riona's boyfriend," Booth cuts in, holding me to him and extending a hand to Michael.

"Michael Stires. I was Riona's assistant anthropology professor at Northwestern, and we went out for about a year," he shakes Booth's hand, which I saw was gripping Michael's tighter than necessary.

"Before I broke up with him two years ago," I continue to explain to Booth.

"It's nice to meet you," Booth tells him as he lets go of his hand.

"You, too."

Just then, I catch the lyrics of Relient K's "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend".

"Booth, I love this song!" I exclaim, pulling him out on the dance floor with me.

He grins as we start dancing again, and he sings along loudly as Michael watches us.

"So, then along comes me, this undeserving mess. Who could've guessed, my life would be so blessed! Two years ago, when he left all that debris, who would've known he would leave everything I need?" Booth sings.

I could see Michael tensing as he watched the two of us dance, and I don't think that Booth's off-key, yet lovable, singing was helping.

"When she and I settle down, you can bet. That he is gonna have to settle for less. He's someone I would hate to be. I got the girl, and he's left with just the memory!"

We keep dancing as the song finishes, and then Booth brings me in for a passionate kiss. I couldn't help the way that I reacted. I moaned loudly, wrapped my arms around his neck, and tangled my fingers in his tousled hair. His tongue plundered my mouth as he does nothing to slow down, and I melt into his embrace. We finally pull away, and we see the clock counting down to midnight.

10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"Happy New Year, Bones," Booth smiles at me.

"Happy New Year, Booth. I love you," I kiss him.

* * *

So, we see Michael Stires. Because I really wanted Booth to know him before "The Girl in the Fridge". And, Booth has his off-key singing. *giggles* I really just wanted a silly, happy chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! And, I hope that you all have a great holiday season, too! :-)


	5. Girls' Nights Are Necessary

**Alrighty, everyone! This chapter introduces both Ella and Aislinn-or, well, Ella more fully. We get a hilarious chapter to incorporate more people than Booth & Riona. Personally, this one is one of my favorites-or at least the writing was. This is set just a little after New Year's. Read & Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Girls' Nights Are Necessary**

I walked back into my office on Monday morning after spending the weekend with Booth. I was a little bit sore, and I could only pray that my perceptive best friend wouldn't be able to see the rather happy glow that Booth had been teasing me about all weekend.

"Riona, there you are. I missed you this week. Where were you this weekend?" Ella finds me the second I sit down in my office.

I blush as I think about where I had been this weekend. I think I owed Booth some money for the disaster area his apartment became.

Her eyes widen, and I curse her perceptive nature. "You were with a guy. I didn't know you were dating. Who is he?"

"It was Booth. We met up coincidentally at the Flyers game and ended up going on a date. I can't help but fall in love with him," I admit.

"So you were with him _all _weekend?" she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah," I avoid her eyes.

A blush tinges her cheeks as she understands what I mean. I pull out my laptop to start doing work.

"How about you and Aislinn come over tonight, and we'll do the girls' night thing?"

"Okay," she nods.

I breathe a sigh of relief as she leaves my office, as my thoughts were still stuck on this weekend. I needed a cold shower or two. Badly.

_Thanks a lot, Booth._ I think to myself, blaming my boyfriend.

I was at blame, though. More so than him. He kissed me, and I couldn't stop. I ripped his shirt. With another sigh, I text Aislinn to see if she wanted to come over tonight with Ella so we could talk boys.

Her response lights up my phone quickly, and I smile.

_DUH! Why are you even asking? Be there 7._

_ Great. See you then._

_ :-D_

I attempt to turn back into Dr. Riona Gallagher instead of just Riona. I needed to focus on my work. Which was incredibly hard to do when all I could think about was a certain FBI Agent. By the time lunch rolled around, I knew that it was going to be fruitless to attempt to work, so I decide to see what Booth was doing for lunch.

_Lunch the Diner in 15?_

_ Sry Bones. Mtg. ._

_ :-( But, Booth..._

_ I no babe. Ill make it up 2 u._

_ Promise?_

_ Dinner date 2mrrow nite._

_ Can't wait to see you. 3_

_ g2g! Ttyl!_

_ Very soon, Booth. 3_

I needed this girls' night very badly. So, at seven o'clock that night, I had Ella and Aislinn seated on my couch, and we had Taylor Swift blaring as we all had our own little mini-ice cream tubs.

"Okay, so who is this guy? Who managed to steal your attentions?" Aislinn asks.

"His name is Booth. He's the guy that I worked with a couple months ago, and I slapped him. We coincidentally met up at the Flyers VS Red Wings game. He sat right next to me. We apologized for our behavior, and he asked me out. We ended up going to this amazing steak house. God, that was the best steak I've ever had..." I trail off as I start remembering the tender, juicy, meaty steak that I had gotten.

Ella and Aislinn both burst out into giggles. "Riona! Tell us about what went on with _Booth_! We don't care about your little affair with the steak!" Ella cries.

"Okay, okay. Well, he was busy solving a case, but we were together whenever we had a spare moment."

"And, what did you do?" Aislinn asks.

"Mainly we talked. But, there was also major kissage. He's a really good kisser. Like, _really_ good."

The three of us start giggling. I was imagining his lips on mine, and then I take a bite of my ice cream to calm myself down.

"So, did anything major happen?" Ella asks.

"Well, um, we did kind of say the words 'I love you'," I blush.

This news was met with major squealing from my two best friends.

"OH MY GOD!" they cry.

"You two are perfect for one another!" Ella continues.

"When's the wedding?" Aislinn adds.

I burst out laughing, and that was how we spent the rest of the evening until we passed out.

* * *

Personally, Ella's line about the steak is my absolute favorite. And Aislinn's about the wedding. Did I possibly foreshadow something? ;-)

Anyways, this will probably be the last or second to last chapter before the Holidays. I'll update again between Christmas and New Year's for sure, though. :-)


	6. Mini-Booth

**And, we're back! 2 days left until Christmas! We have cuteness, and Riona finally meets Parker! There's also Rebecca, but I don't really like her until later on in the show, and that will definitely be clear...**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mini-Booth**

I was leaving the Jeffersonian for the evening about two weeks after my girls' night with Ella and Aislinn. I was walking outside to catch a cab, considering that Booth had dropped me off this morning, so my little yellow Volkswagen Beetle was sitting in the parking garage at his apartment.

"Bones!" Booth runs up to me, spinning me around as he captures me in his embrace.

"Hi, Booth," I stretch up and kiss him. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I told you I'd pick you up. Besides, I dropped you off. Do you really think I'd leave you here with no way to get home?" he teases.

"Of course not, Booth. Now, why are you so hyper?" I raise my eyebrows at him as we slide into his SUV.

"Oh, um...well, remember how I told you that I had a son with the last girl that I was seriously involved with?"

"I wouldn't forget that, Booth. But, I do remember the conversation, yes."

"I was hoping that you could meet him. I mean, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, I want you to meet Parker."

I stare at him, a smile on my face. "I would love to meet your son, Seeley."

He leans over and kisses me again before driving to his apartment. When we get there, he holds me to him.

"I love you so much, Bones. I know that we've been moving fast, but I love you."

"I love you, too, Booth. More than anything else," I rest my ear over his heart, and I just take a deep breath as I listen to the reassuring thumping in his chest.

Booth smiles into my hair and holds me tightly as if trying to calm his nerves. I didn't know why he was the nervous one. He knew his son loved him. I didn't know how the three year old would react to me. I didn't know if he would like me or not, and I didn't know if that would change Booth's opinion of me.

*Knock knock!* Booth's ex was knocking on the door.

He pulls away from me, but then he takes my hand. I squeeze his as I follow him to the door. He opens it up, and I see a taller blonde woman holding the cutest little boy that I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Hi, Parker!" Booth grins at his son.

"Daddy!" the little boy with his dark blonde curls reaches for his father, and I can't help but grin at the smile on his face.

"Thanks for bringing him by, Rebecca," Booth tells his ex-girlfriend as he holds his son to him.

"Make sure to have him back to me by 8 on Sunday," she replies.

"Yeah. Rebecca, this is Riona Gallagher. She helped me solve a cold case a couple months ago, and we met up again at the Flyers/Red Wings game a few weeks ago in Philly. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi, Riona. Interesting name."

"It's Irish. It means 'queen like' in Gaelic. And, it's nice to meet you. Booth told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I really have to run."

"Bye, Rebecca," Booth and I say.

Booth turns to me while still holding his son. "Parker, there's someone I want you to meet. She's a very special friend of Daddy's," he explains to Parker, who looks up and over at me.

I wave at the small boy. "I'm Riona. Your Dad calls me Bones, though. You can, too, if that's easier for you to say."

"Why does Daddy call you Bones?" Parker asks.

"That's a good question," I look at Booth with a raised eyebrow.

"She works with bones. She lets people know what happened to them. So, I call her Bones," Booth explains gently.

"Oh. Hi, Bones. I'm Parker. I'm three," he holds up three of his small fingers.

"That's cool!" I grin at the little boy, who I could definitely see had his father's features.

He had the beginnings of Booth's strong jaw and brow, as well as Booth's chocolate brown eyes and the same smile that had gotten me from the very beginning. It was just an adorable combination.

"Can we watch a movie, Dad?" Parker asks as he slides out of Booth's arms.

"Sure, Parks. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Lion King! Lion King!" he starts jumping around on the floor.

"Okay, Bub," Booth sets it up, and Parker climbs up into my lap.

I smile and hold the boy closer to me. He grins at his dad when Booth brings out popcorn for the three of us, and we all sit there and watch "The Lion King" together and eat popcorn. I answer all of Parker's questions that I can, and Booth never stopped smiling. It was the best day that I'd ever had.

* * *

The whole "Lion King" bit was a shout out to my sister. It's her all-time favorite movie, and I needed a suitable Disney movie for them to watch. ^.^ Hope you enjoy, and if I don't update again before Christmas, then have a happy holiday, everyone!


	7. Valentine's Day

**Okay, here's Chapter 7 of "Meant To Be"! Thank you so much** _razztaztic_ for the beta work/insight! I was so happy to flesh this chapter out. Went to ~550 words to nearly 1000! So, happy early Valentine's Day with this Valentine's Day chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Valentine's Day**

"So, Riona, what's Booth going to do for you for Valentine's Day?" Ella asks me at the lab as we eat lunch.

"That is an excellent question. I don't know what he has planned," I reply between bites of tuna salad. "What are your plans?"

"Curl up on the couch and write while listening to country music," she replies.

"Why don't you see what Jack is doing?" I suggest.

She shakes her head with a shy look. "No, I'm sure he's busy," she mumbles.

I give her a look. "You'll never know until you've asked."

She looks down, and I have to wonder why she's so adverse to the idea. She's acting just as I did when people kept trying to push me towards Booth. And, look how that turned out for me. I was now quite happy with my man.

"Ella, why don't you want to do anything with Jack?" I ask.

She shakes her head again, refusing to answer, and looks down. I drop it with a sigh, not wanting to push her on this. We continue eating in silence.

"How about you, Aislinn, and I go out Friday night and have some fun?" I suggest, wanting to help her out.

"Alright," she agrees happily.

~*~BONES~*~

That Friday night after work, Ella and I go pick up Aislinn before heading to the mall. We watch a special showing of the "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and 2", and we giggle and talk and have fun.

We get some new clothes, which was the most fun part. And then Aislinn dragged me into Victoria's Secret.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"_You_ have a boyfriend, Riona. And, it's your first Valentine's Day together. Aren't you going to do something _special_ for him?"

I blush. "I hadn't really thought about it."

Which, I hadn't. We did it like bunnies anyways, so I really hadn't thought about lingerie. It's not like it'd be on long enough to make a difference. But, I guess that sometimes it was nice just to have it.

"Well, here's your chance! What colors do you think he'd like?"

~*~BONES~*~

We eat some dinner at Panera Bread after that.

"So, what do you think Booth's gonna do?" Aislinn asks eagerly.

"I don't know. He's been tight lipped about it. He won't say _anything_ that could give it away."

Ella laughs. "Well, you know you'll like it. He's so sweet."

I nod in agreement. "He really is. I don't know how I got so lucky."

We finish eating, and it was time to go. I drop off my friends at their houses before heading back to my apartment to get some sleep in order to be well rested for whatever Booth was planning for tomorrow.

~*~BONES~*~

I wake up at 8 o'clock in the morning that Saturday. Booth was going to be here in two hours. I get dressed in a hurry. I had on some rose pink and lacy lingerie that we'd bought last night underneath my black skirt with pink flowers and pink blouse. Booth would never expect it. With a smirk, I begin cleaning my house. It wasn't an intense clean, just enough to make me comfortable with having Booth over. Finally, I sink onto the couch with my laptop and begin to write. I had managed to write a little bit more of Kathy and Andy's story before there was a knock on the door.

"Booth, it's open!"

He comes inside and walks over to me as I shut down my computer. He presents me with a bouquet of pink roses.

"I know you prefer the pink to traditional red," he says as he leans in.

I smile as I stretch up and kiss him, accepting the flowers with my other hand.

"What are our plans for today then?" I ask.

"You'll see," he murmurs, pressing his lips to mine again.

I moan slightly and pull him closer to me. He smirks against my lips as the kiss deepens, and we pull back to breathe, our foreheads resting against each others'.

"I love you, Bones," he whispers. "I want to make this day perfect."

"I love you, too, Booth. And, it'll be perfect if I'm with you," I reply, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Then come with me." He takes my hand and pulls me off the couch.

As I stand up, I'm able to admire him fully. He was wearing a light blue button up French silk shirt, and the top two buttons were undone. He was wearing some jeans, and it was an amazing combination. I absolutely loved him in his not-too-casual, not-too-dressy wear. He grins as he meets my roaming eyes, and he kisses me again.

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you, too." With that, I let him pull me out to the SUV. He just starts driving, and we end up at the Reflecting Pool. There was a picnic blanket and food set up.

"Booth, this is incredible," I gasp and look at him with a tender expression.

"I just...this is our first Valentine's Day as a couple, and I wanted to make it special. Is it too much?" he asks nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"It's just perfect," I assure him, happier than I'd been in a long time.

"Good. I just want to make this absolutely perfect for you."

"You have, Booth. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bones. I love you."

"I love you, too, Booth."

* * *

So, how about that? I'll be trying to update more frequently from now on, I promise. And, Chapter 7 marks the half way point of "Meant To Be". Which means we only have 7 chapters left until I start rewriting Season 1 of "Bones"!

-AL


	8. I Knew This Would Happen

Okay, so I originally skipped four months to June, but then this chapter appeared. It's partly because of **jazzyproz's** latest chapter of her story _**"Letters to Maluku" **_(which you should read, along with _**"Can You Save Her, Agent Booth?"**_, if you haven't already) and partly because of Casey James' song "Crying on a Suitcase". This takes place about Aprilish.

Tissue Warning!

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Knew This Would Happen**

"Hey, Booth!" I greet my boyfriend as he walks into my apartment.

"Hey, Baby. How are you?" Booth asks, pecking my lips quickly.

"Fine. Where are we going?" I inquire curiously.

He chuckles. "Out. C'mon." Booth takes my hand and leads me to his SUV.

I look out the window of the SUV, trying to figure out where we were going. I glance over at Booth for a clue, and all I see is his handsome face wearing a proud smile. He finally pulls into a parking lot for a club in downtown DC.

"A club?" I ask, looking at my boyfriend.

"I know you like to dance. So, here we are!" Booth explains, gesturing at the club with his hands.

I lean over the center console of the SUV and kiss him passionately.

"You're amazing, Booth. I love you so much," I tell him, my eyes sparkling happily.

"I love you, too, Riona. C'mon, let's go have some fun."

Booth pulls me inside. We head to the dance floor, where Booth holds me protectively. I rest my head on his chest, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He rests his chin on the top of my head. The two of us revolve slowly around, not caring about anything else around us.

"Let's get a drink," Booth says in my ear.

I nod, and he takes my hand, leading me to the bar.

"Coke, please," I order.

"A beer," Booth adds.

Booth and I sit and drink, and I'm giggling as he makes funny faces at me over his beer. Suddenly, some guy with dirty blonde, shaggy hair comes up to me.

"Well, hi, beautiful," he leers at me in a Southern drawl.

"I'm not interested." I roll my eyes. "And, I have a boyfriend," I add, feeling Booth tense.

"That'd be me." Booth gives the guy his crooked smile that made me melt.

"Well, how about you give me five minutes with her? Then, she's all yours." The guy's hand lands on my hip, and Booth's eyes flare dangerously.

"Booth-" My warning goes unheard, and my boyfriend's fist collides into the other guy's jaw.

"Seeley!" I shout.

Both men ignore me, and they continue their fist fight. Booth is smirking as the other guy leans over his knees. I scramble between them and pull Booth back.

"We're leaving. _Now_," I growl.

~*~BONES~*~

Booth darts around the SUV to open my door, but I didn't want any chivalry from him. So, I open it first, hitting him with it in the process. Which, I was fine with. He'd _really_ pissed me off.

"Bones! Bones, I'm sorry! Please, Riona, talk to me!" Booth catches my wrist before I could duck into my apartment.

"_Don't_ touch me!" I hiss angrily.

"Riona, I'm sorry!" Booth repeats.

I enter my apartment, only to be followed by Booth.

"Why are you so angry? I was _defending_ you!" Booth explains.

That just added to my rage. "Defending me? _Defending_ me! Seeley, I'm not some prize or piece of property for you to stake a claim on! I can defend myself! I don't need you, Booth! I'm just fine on my own!" I yell.

"Fine! You don't need me; I'll go!" Booth shouts.

"Then get the hell out! I _knew_ this would happen! I knew that we'd break up!" I cry.

"Who says we're breaking up?" Booth's voice goes back to his normal volume, and his eyes show the pain that he's feeling.

"I do," I state, heading back to my bedroom in tears.

I hear the door shut, and I start sobbing. I reach for my phone. I knew I couldn't stay here.

"Hello?" I hear Aislinn's voice answer in that slightly knowing tone when I call her.

"Can I come over?" I try to ask clearly.

"Riona, what's wrong?" Aislinn asks immediately.

"I can't be in my apartment right now, okay?" I cry, trying to avoid telling her what happened.

"I'll call Ella to bring you over."

"Okay."

~*~BONES~*~

The ride there was quiet. Ella didn't say anything, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to relive it twice.

"What happened?" Aislinn asks, pulling me into her arms.

"I-I broke up with Booth. He-he was being so idiotic, and I knew that we weren't meant to be. So, I-I broke up with him. I-I need to get out of DC for a little while. Until I can look at things without seeing _him_." I break down sobbing again.

"Oh, Riona." Ella and Aislinn hug me tightly.

"I-I love him, and I pushed him away. I can't stand letting others get close to me. Why?" I whimper.

Aislinn strokes my hair, and Ella rubs my back, between my shoulder blades, trying to calm me down.

"I loved him. I loved him. What was I thinking?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," Aislinn murmurs.

"Somebody get me a way out of this damn town! A plane to somewhere that's not in North America!" I yell.

Ella picks up her phone and starts searching. I was leaving him behind.

~*~BONES~*~

The next day consisted of me packing and informing Dr. Goodman of my leave. I would be gone for one month, working until I couldn't remember _his_ name.

I get to the airport with Ella and Aislinn, who had both tried to talk me out of it. I didn't listen. I needed to get away from DC. If I was around, I'd only be miserable, because I'd see him everywhere.

My flight number is called, and I stand up.

"Bye, Aislinn. Thanks for being there yesterday." I hug my sister.

"Bye, Riona," she murmurs, hugging me back.

I turn to my other best friend. "And, Ella. Thanks. Take care of the lab while I'm gone, okay?" I ask, fearing what Zack and Dr. Hodgins could do without me there.

"Yeah, I will." She hugs me tightly.

I pull back and turn towards my gate, taking a deep breath before walking towards it.

"Bones! Riona, wait!" I hear _his_ voice and freeze.

He comes up to me, stopping just in front of me. "You can't go. Please, just stay. Give me another chance. I love you, and you're everything to me, Bones. I can't lose you. Please don't go." His eyes were soft, looking like melted chocolate while his voice was urgent.

Tears well up in my eyes. "Booth, I broke up with you," I state simply, wanting to have him leave.

"And I'm begging you to take me back. I'm _nothing_ without you. Listen, I stopped gambling for you. I knew that you deserved more. I still don't deserve you, but I do _need_ you. Please, stay," he begs.

"This is the last call for the flight to Dublin," the attendant says over the loudspeaker.

I turn away from Booth, trying not to let him get to me and take another step towards my gate.

"Riona, please. Please, don't go. Don't leave me."

Without looking at him, I tell him, "I can't do this if it means we'll break up again, Booth."

He turns me around gently, lifting my chin with his pointer to meet his eyes. "I love you, Bones. And, we won't break up. I know this. I have all the proof I need in my heart. Because I know that we're meant to be. Yeah, I went overboard on that guy last night, but I wanted to protect you. I can't promise that I won't be an idiot with overprotective, alpha-male tendencies, but I _can_ promise that I will never let you go. I will always be with you, Bones. I promise you."

I throw my arms around him, bury my face in his chest, and start shaking as I cry. I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't do it.

"I love you, Booth. Never let me leave either, okay?" I order.

"I promise, Bones. I love you."

"Take me home," I whisper.

"Gladly." He smiles and presses his lips to mine gently.

* * *

So, there we go. Please give me a review, because I'd love to know how you liked this chapter!


	9. A Surprise

**So, this takes place in June. They're back together and been really happy. So, yeah. I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Surprise**

Booth and I had officially been a couple for six months, as we didn't count the less than 24 hours we were broken up. We had known each other for eight. It had been the best six months of my life. I knew that I loved him, and that I wanted to be with him for as long as I can. His son was like a son to me, and I knew that we had a future together.

"Hey, Baby," Booth says as comes into my office, interrupting my musing.

"Hi, Gorgeous," I reply.

He pulls me into his arms and presses his lips to mine. I smile and tangle my fingers through his tousled hair.

"Hey, Dr. G, here's the-" Hodgins's voice causes Booth and I to break apart.

"Hi, Dr. Hodgins!" I was blushing hard.

"Agent Booth, I didn't know you were here," Hodgins says calmly; he'd come a ways since the unpleasant and short-tempered man that helped us on our first case.

"It's our six month anniversary. I wanted to come steal her away from work," he explains to the both of us, kissing the side of my head.

"Steal me away? I like the sound of that." I look up at him, wondering what surprise he could have for me.

"Well, I'll just leave this report on your desk, and I'll see you tomorrow." Hodgins smiles at me. "Have a good anniversary."

"Thanks, Hodgins," I reply, packing up.

Booth waits patiently for me to be done packing up, and then he pulls me out the door. I could tell that he was eager to have me alone.

"Bye, Ella!" I call, nearly out the door.

"Bye, Riona! Have fun!"

"Cover for her if she's late tomorrow, will ya, Ella?" Booth shouts over his shoulder, pausing for just a moment.

"Of course, Booth!" she replies, and I can hear the grin in her voice.

"I'm gonna be late tomorrow, huh?" I ask him huskily.

"Mmhmm." He nods, kissing me softly.

I smile against his soft lips, wondering how I could fall more and more in love with this man every single day. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you, too, Riona. So damn much. After Rebecca, I didn't know that I could fall in love again, but you proved that I could."

I smile, stroking his cheek tenderly. He was the best man that I've ever known. We get into the SUV, and I look around confused.

"Where are we going?" I ask, noticing that he wasn't taking the way home.

"You'll see," he replies cryptically.

"Thanks, Angel," I mutter.

He laughs, and I can't help but smile. His laugh was music to my ears. I loved his laugh. His laugh and his voice were the two best sounds in the world. I had no idea where we were headed, and it bothered me. Suddenly, I recognized my surroundings, as we were at American University.

"Booth, what are we doing here?" I ask; I hadn't been back since the day that we had met.

"You'll see."

We walk into the lecture hall where we first met. I look around, reliving the memory in vivid detail.

He smiles. "My life changed the second I walked into this room."

"Mine, too. I just didn't know it."

"I'm glad that I asked for your name, Bones. I don't know where I'd be without you."

I smile and hug him. "I'm glad that I met you, too, Booth. I really don't know what my life would be like right now without you."

He kisses me softly, and when we pull apart, there's a nervous look on his face.

"What is it, Booth?"

He swallows roughly. "I, um. I-"

Suddenly, I was scared. He was nervous. Booth didn't get nervous. I start flashing back to the episode of "Buffy" that I made him watch last night. "Are you breaking up with me for some stupid noble reason?" I ask, wondering what else could make him so nervous.

"What!? Bones, you tease me about looking like Angel, but I wouldn't let you go. I love you, Riona. Marry me?" he stumbles over his words in a rush.

"What?"

"Marry me, Riona." He pulls out a silver Claddagh Ring that had a diamond heart.

"Booth...yes...of course it's yes." Tears of happiness slide down my face as he slides the ring onto my finger, putting it the proper way with the crown facing me on my left hand.

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you, too, Booth."

His lips crash down on mine in a passionate, loving, and absolutely perfect kiss.

* * *

THEY'RE ENGAGED! AWW! And, as she's Irish, it is a Claddagh Ring that he used. That is my dream, as I'm Irish, to have a man propose to me with a Claddagh Ring. Because he knows how much it'd mean to mean. I have an embarrassing story about that...anyways, I digress. Give me your feedback! Love you all!

-AL


	10. Announcing The News

**And, now we have Ella & Aislinn finding out about the engagement. They've been Riona's best friends since they were all 15, so they're all extremely excited. I'm sorry about the lack of Booth in this one. So, just imagine him naked in this first scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Announcing the News**

"Booth, let me go," I groan as my fiancée refuses to let me get up and out of bed the morning after he proposed.

"Never," he mumbles against my neck, holding me tighter.

"We have to go to work," I whine, but it was half-hearted, and I didn't really want to go when his warm and naked body was pressed against me.

"We just got engaged last night, Bones. We deserve a day to ourselves," He murmurs huskily, planting wet and sucking kisses along my neck.

I couldn't help myself as I bring my lips to his. He smirks as he covers my body with his, gently kissing me.

"Maybe I can be a little late," I concede as his lips trail across my jaw line.

He chuckles. "More than a little, Baby. I said you'd be late, remember?"

I giggle as he starts running his hands across my skin.

~*~BONES~*~

We were both late. By about an hour. He drops me off first, kissing me goodbye. I ran into my office, trying to figure out a way to announce my engagement. I knew that Ella would notice instantly, because she was naturally perceptive and one of my two best friends. Aislinn would also freak out if I didn't tell her soon, so I really needed to come up with a plan. I didn't know what to do. Was there a way to announce the news that wasn't cliche? Was there a way for me to do this correctly? Should Booth be with me?

Of course, at that moment, Ella walks in. "Everything alright?" she asks, noticing that I have my thinking face on.

"It's perfect, Ella. You have no idea...everything is completely perfect," I reply, opting to tell her the truth.

"Riona, what's so perfect?" She sits down across my desk, and I hold out my left hand.

"Booth proposed last night. He took me to the lecture hall that we met in, and he proposed. I just...I think I'm still in shock. I'm engaged. I'm engaged to _Booth_. I'm going to get married!" My smile gets bigger the more I say, as I'm unable to suppress the giddiness inside.

"Congratulations, Riona! That's amazing! Your ring is so beautiful." Ella hugs me tightly.

"Thanks, Ella. I just...I never expected this. I met him eight months ago, and here we are, engaged. Aislinn's gonna freak. And, oh, geeze...what is he gonna tell my adoptive family?" I was suddenly extremely nervous about the engagement.

"Riona, calm down. Ask Aislinn to lunch. Then, the three of us will come back here and go over wedding details."

"I like that idea," I agree.

"Yeah. Well, we should probably do some work, considering our after lunch plans."

"Agreed." I nod.

~*~BONES~*~

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice," I tell my 'sister'.

"Of course! Now what is it that you need to tell me?" Aislinn says, eating some fries.

"I...I'm engaged, Aislinn! Booth proposed!" I show her the Claddagh Ring glistening on my left ring finger.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" she squeals excitedly. "I knew you two were meant to be!"

"I never believed anyone after that first case, but now, I'm so glad that I was wrong. I love him so much."

"You're so lucky, Riona. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, Aislinn."

~*~BONES~*~

Later that afternoon, the three of us were in my office, some romantic music playing from my computer, and we were sitting on the floor with tons of bridal magazines everywhere. Ella had helpfully gotten a whole bunch for us while I was at lunch with Aislinn.

"I like this one," I say, pointing to a dress.

"It's beautiful," they agree.

"Costs five grand, though," I murmur, running my fingers over the picture.

"Riona, you're an author. You work at the Jeffersonian. Something tells me that you can get this dress if you really want it."

"I know...I can't believe this, though. I'm looking for a _wedding_ dress. Because I'm getting married. To Booth."

My friends laugh, and I sigh happily. I could have never dreamed that I would be getting married to such a good guy. I was a really lucky woman. I didn't know that I could be so happy. I was in heaven.

* * *

And, Ella & Aislinn know, and Riona is in that still-in-shock-yet-everything-is-perfect bliss.

Here's the ring: t .co /Mp03KkM (REMOVE SPACES) The ring is courtesy of **dharmamonkey**, which you should really read her things if you don't. (Go read her stuff, too, if you don't.)

-AL


	11. A Brother Or Two

**And, here's chapter 11! Only 4 chapters left! And, we introduce another character from the show! How exciting! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Brother or Two**

"Booth, Aislinn wants to go out to lunch with us today," I tell him as he comes out of the bathroom from his shower, water still clinging to his chest and the tips of his tousled hair, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

I couldn't help but lick my lips a little. He was undeniably hot. Fresh out of the shower Booth was definitely my favorite version of Booth. His muscles were even more defined after he showered, and I loved it.

"Why?" he asks, a smug smirk appearing on his face at my blatant appreciation. "I was hoping to stay in today." His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he spoke, and I just wanted to lock my lips around it.

Before I could act on that thought, his arms pull me to his warm, muscular body, and he kisses my neck, making me go weak in the knees.

"Boooth. Her...her brother's in town...you two should meet...oh, God..." I manage before turning in his arms and kissing him passionately.

"What time?" he asks between frantic kisses.

"1."

"Good."

We didn't talk much after that.

~*~BONES~*~

That afternoon found us at our usual table at the Royal Diner. Across from us were Aislinn, and her brother, Bruce. It was strangely quiet. Aislinn and I usually couldn't shut up together, especially since Booth and I got engaged last week. We were always giggling. I look down at my plate before pouting slightly and stealing a fry from Booth. He follows it and gives me a small frown as it disappears between my lips.

"So, you two are together?" Bruce finally asks, breaking the silence.

"He proposed last week. I had to say yes. I can't let this one go." I kiss Booth's cheek.

"I can't let _you_ go, Bones," Booth tells me.

"Haven't you two only been dating for like six months?"

Booth and I look at each other. This was what we were afraid of: people thought we were moving too fast. We loved each other more than we thought possible, though, and we wanted to start our life together.

"I love him, Bruce. I didn't think that I could love someone after what happened with my blood family. You and Aislinn, Eliza and James, and your parents are the ones who stuck by me. So, falling in love with Booth...I can't be without him. I just want to start actually being with him." I look at my adoptive brother the entire time, but when I finish, I look at Booth, taking his hand in mine and lacing our fingers together.

"I thought that I found the one when my last serious girlfriend got pregnant. But, she wouldn't marry me. So, after being in the military and having my heart broken, I fell into gambling. Riona made me stop, because I've loved her since I walked into her lecture hall, and I knew she deserved more than what I could give. So, I wanted to be a better man for her. I don't see a reason to wait. I love her; she loves me; my son loves her, and she's great with him. Really, I don't see what's keeping us from starting our life together as a family," Booth continues with the explanation, happily squeezing my hand. He ends with a kiss to my cheek.

Bruce nods, a smile on his face. "Well, I hope that you two are happy, then."

"We will be. I'll take good care of her." Booth kisses my temple and then holds his hand out to Bruce, who shakes it.

Aislinn and I share a smile, and I lean closer to Booth. Bruce accepting us was a big first step. He'd taken his big brother role very seriously once I was actually a part of the family.

~*~BONES~*~

That evening, Booth's phone goes off right in the middle of our "Buffy" marathon. We were currently in the middle of "The Yoko Factor". Which was my favorite Season 4 episode. Because Riley got his ass kicked by Angel. I glare at his phone as I pause the episode.

"Booth," he says shortly. "Uh-huh...right outside the door? Seriously, Jared? Yeah, just give me a second."

"Booth?" I ask as he hangs up, wondering why he was annoyed.

"My brother's right outside. I think he needs my couch to crash on," he explains, gently moving me from his lap, which made me pout-he was warm and comfortable.

I sigh in frustration. He kisses my temple before going over and opening the door, revealing his brother.

"Hey, Seeley!" Jared grins.

"Hi, Jared. Come on in." Booth steps back and comes back to me on the couch.

"Seeley, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Jared cries as he plops down on my other side.

"I'm his fiancée," I correct. "Dr. Riona Gallagher." I hold out my hand.

"Jared Booth. Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Just because I was frustrated didn't mean that I wasn't going to be polite to my future brother-in-law.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were engaged, Seeley?" Jared asks, looking at his brother.

"Because, it only happened last week. I haven't gotten around to mailing out the announcements yet."

"I've been keeping him occupied by making him watch TV with me," I explain.

Jared laughs. "Well, if you don't mind, could I crash on the couch for a couple days?" He leans back against the couch.

"Fine. I'm gonna stay at Riona's, then. If you need anything, just text me." Booth gets up and goes to grab a duffle bag.

He had some stuff at my apartment, but we mostly stayed at his place. It was generally closer to wherever we needed to go. And, I liked how everything smelled like Booth.

"You got it, Seeley," Jared calls.

"It was nice meeting you, Jared." I wave to my soon to be brother-in-law as Booth pulls me out of his apartment a few minutes later.

"You, too, Riona." Jared waves back with a grin.

Our family was going to be so completely screwed up. I knew that from the little I'd seen of Jared, and the years that I'd known Aislinn's family. We were going to have one messed up family.

* * *

So, Riona meets Jared, and Booth meets Bruce. Aislinn and her brother are based on *my* real life best friend and her brother. I think that all of you can empathize that OCs are usually based off of people that you know. xD It's something that comes with having an author as a friend.

Oh, and the whole Adam's Apple thing was a shout out to one of my favorite authors, **dharmamonkey**. You should all read her things. She is amazing. I know I bragged about her last chapter, as well, but it bears repeating. I mean, seriously, people.

Hope you all enjoyed!

-AL


	12. Work Interferes

**So, another chapter. We have 3 more until the end! I can't believe it. Thank you so much for all the love. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Work Interferes**

I was sitting on my couch, staring at an envelope in my hands. Along with being the best Forensic Anthropologist in the country, I had to learn to be in high demand and drop things to go on a dig and help. Even knowing this, I had never had someone send me a summons to a dig. I had never been _ordered_ to go to a dig. But, apparently they needed me in Guatemala, and if I didn't go, then they would stop requesting me as the lead on digs.

"Bones, I'm here," Booth calls as he walks into my apartment.

I don't answer, and he comes over and sits next to me. He holds me to him and kisses my temple. I don't react, still in shock.

"What is it, Riona? You look like you stuck a fork into a toaster," Booth says, stroking my hair.

"Here," I murmur, handing him the letter.

Booth reads it, and then he stares at me in disbelief. "They can't do this to you because you don't show up for a dig. They _can't_."

"I don't want to go. We have wedding plans, and I want to see Parker more, and we were going to go to Michigan next month to visit my adoptive family. This dig starts in three weeks, and they need a reply by next week. But, they're basically telling me to come if I still want to be a respected Forensic Anthropologist."

Booth sets it on the table and hugs me to him again. "Think about it later. I'll distract you for now."

I kiss him softly. "Can we have a dinner with your brother?" I ask.

He smiles slightly, and I know that it amused him how well Jared and I got along. We'd only known each other a month, as Jared had decided to stay and visit for a while. He was fun, and a great break from my work with the dead. "Yeah, Bones. If that's what you want," he replies before kissing me again.

"Thank you, Booth." I had no words to describe how grateful I was for my fiancée.

He just kisses me again. And again. And again. I smile and sit in his lap in order to be closer to him.

~*~BONES~*~

Booth and I get to his apartment, and Jared is passed out on the couch. I smirk, and I throw my purse at his face.

"Ow! Thanks, Riona, but I'll stick to an alarm clock," Jared grumbles as he sits up and rubs his face.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"Haha, Riona. You think you're so funny."

"She is funny," Booth defends me immediately, squeezing my hand.

"I can be very amusing," I agree.

"So, why'd you throw the purse at me?" Jared asks with a groan.

"Because, I need a place to sit, and the only Booth that I'm gonna sit on is him," I explain and point towards my fiancée.

Booth gives me a look, causing me to giggle as I sit with his brother. I lean back against the couch, and Jared puts a hand on my shoulder, somehow knowing that something was bothering me. I give him a small smile and reach for the TV remote.

"What's for dinner, Seel?" Jared asks.

"Steaks," Booth replies with a grin.

Jared and I sit on the couch and watch TV until dinner's ready, and then we eat. We just talk and laugh, and everything makes me feel better. I was so thankful for people in my life. Just being able to have a nice, fun evening with the Booth brothers made me happy.

~*~BONES~*~

Booth and I get back to my place, and the envelope is still sitting on the table.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks, knowing where my gaze is falling.

"I...I guess I have to do it. I don't want to go, though. Not when we're so busy."

Booth kisses me softly. "Listen to me, I can survive two months without you. We'll just have to make sure that we call and email and stuff a lot, okay? I love you, Bones."

"I love you, too, Booth. Thank you." I hug him tightly.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, even when stupid work gets in the way of life."

"Good. Now show me."

He smirks.

* * *

So, please leave a review!


	13. Planning A Surprise

**Okay, this one switches to Booth's POV for one chapter. Because he wants to be heard. He *really* wants to show you guys his love for Riona.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Planning a Surprise**

_Booth's POV_

Riona had been gone for two weeks. Two extremely _long_ weeks. But, those two weeks gave me time to make the best plan ever. But, I needed two helpers, in the form of Riona's two best friends. I walked into the Jeffersonian, and Ella immediately spots me, as she happened to be on her way down from the platform.

"Booth, what are you doing here? At the lab? When Riona's gone?" she asks, confused.

"Looking for you. I need your help, and Aislinn's help. Come to my place after work, and bring Aislinn along."

"Oookay." She gives me a strange look.

"Thanks, Ella! You're the best!" I wave as I hurry out.

~*~BONES~*~

At about six that night, I hear a knock on my door. I open it up to reveal Ella and Aislinn. I smile widely at them.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I _really_ appreciate it."

"Of course. Now, what's up?" The confusion was evident on both of their faces as Aislinn replies to me.

I motion for them to come over to the table. "I want to surprise Riona in Guatemala. With a small, private wedding on her birthday. We have two weeks to put this together. I need your help to make this happen. Mainly because she won't let me see the dress that I know she has, and I know that one of you has it, and I also need the help organizing people."

Aislinn and Ella grin at each other. "We'll help," they reply in unison.

"Great. Now, this is what I need..." We lean over the table with notebooks and pens, making notes and decisions for the best wedding ever.

* * *

So, Booth is stealing the thunder from the bride and planning his and Riona's wedding. But, he is being extremely sweet. :-)

Reviews, please! We only have two chapters left!


	14. Complete Happiness

**So, it's time for the wedding. I adore this. And, there will be a link for Riona's wedding dress at the bottom author's note. I just want to thank you all so much for sticking with me. There's only one chapter left, and I hope that you all enjoy. Oh, and we're back to Riona's POV for this, even if it is marked.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Complete Happiness**

_Riona's POV_

I wake up and sigh to myself, wishing I was back in my dream. I dreamed about being in Booth's arms, just watching TV or something. I try to get up when I feel a strong set of arms pull me back.

"What the-Booth?" I look at my fiancée's amused smile.

"Morning, Baby. Didn't realize that you slept so late." He grins and nuzzles my neck with his cheek.

"Today's my day to be working inside. We get to go in later, because we have air conditioning. And, I think that _your _sleeping habits rubbed off on me," I tease as I explain.

"Well, I'll let you get ready. I have to do something, too." He sits up, still holding me to him.

I look at him, confused, but he just grins and kisses me softly.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he murmurs, winking at me.

"In her dress," I reply instantly before his words make it through my processing center. "Wedding? We-we're getting married?!"

"Just wait for your Maids of Honor to come get you. They'll get you all set." He gives me one last kiss and walks out.

~*~BONES~*~

It was about an hour later when my two best friends came up to get me. Aislinn was wearing an emerald green tank-top that brought out her eyes and some dark blue shorts, her chin-length strawberry blonde hair perfectly straight. Ella had on a cerulean blue t-shirt and some cut-off shorts on. They both wore Converse sneakers.

"Ella! Aislinn!" I hug them both tightly. "You two are amazing."

"It was all Booth. He just needed our help. Mainly to get my family and other people here." Aislinn smiles.

"And there was the small matter of the dress, which he wasn't allowed to see," Ella continues Aislinn's thought.

"But, it's time for you to come with us to get ready. Enough explaining. We have to get you to be the blushing bride."

The two of them drag me to my tent, which I saw that they had turned into the perfect place for makeup and other things. I sit there as they do my hair and makeup. They made my brown hair into elegant curls that framed my face perfectly, and my makeup was done with shades of green and blue to bring out the color in my eyes. They then put me in my wedding dress, which was utterly elegant. It was flowy and amazing. For the "something old" and "something blue", I had a ring that Aislinn had given to me in high school on my finger. For the "something borrowed", I had a necklace of Ella's that was shaped like a treble cleft, as we both were woodwinds in high school band. As for the "something new", they had bought me new white heels to wear. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I was ready. They got me to where I needed to go, hugged me, and then went inside to sit down. That's when Mr. Holmstead, my adoptive father, came up and took my arm. He walked me down the aisle, where my fiancée was waiting near Caroline Julian.

Booth takes my hand, and we grin at each other. Caroline then officiates the ceremony, and I can barely hear what she's saying until she gets to the most important part.

"Do you, Riona Christine Gallagher, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, take Seeley Joseph Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I whisper.

"And do you, Seeley Joseph Booth, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, take Riona Christine Gallagher to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Booth answers clearly, the happiness shining in his eyes.

"Then you may kiss the bride, Cherie!"

Booth grins at me as he leans in, and I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and loving and sweet and full of promise. It was, in short, perfect.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Caroline says.

"I love you, Mrs. Booth," my _husband_ whispers in my ear.

"And I love you, too."

* * *

They're married!

And here is the promised picture of her dress: t .co /zfoU8o2 (REMOVE SPACES)

(It's two different dresses that I combined. I really liked the lace floral skirt, and that top part...)

Reviews please! :-)


	15. Epilogue: One Perfect Week

**Epilogue: One Perfect Week**

The newlyweds went happily into their wedding reception, and Booth was very grateful for his wife's best friends. They had helped him plan everything to make it so perfect and so seamless. He kissed his wife gently as they made it to the dance floor for Brad Paisley's "She's Everything". They moved together perfectly, and people kept ringing the little bells or clinking glasses, causing Booth to kiss Riona.

As the reception moved on, it was clear that Riona was getting tired. Booth was starting to hold her up more, and he noticed how she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder more and more often. He stood up and clinked his glass, causing everyone to look at him.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm so glad that you could do this on such short notice, especially my in-laws. But, I think that it's time to end the party so that the bride can go to bed." Booth looked lovingly at his wife, who was sleeping soundly at their table.

Everyone laughed, but they quietly left, and Booth carried his wife to her tent, holding her close to him. He changed her into the t-shirt she had stolen from him that was still on the bed and strips down himself, putting their clothes into the bags that kept them protected. Booth kissed her temple and then held her in his arms.

"Morning, Mrs. Booth." Booth smiles lovingly at his wife.

"Good morning, Handsome," she replies.

He kisses her softly. She pulls him closer to her until they can't be any closer. Booth pulls back and rests his forehead against hers.

"How'd I get in here?" Riona asks.

"You fell asleep at the reception. I carried you in," he teases, planting kisses in her hair.

She blushes, burying her face in her husband's chest. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not, Bones. You just had so much put on you for the one day."

"How long are you here for?" she asks, knowing that the dig would claim her again at some point.

"A week."

"Good." She brings her lips to his, wanting nothing more than to stay in the tent all day with her husband. That would be perfection to her.


End file.
